


Dare to Feel this With Me

by Legacy4Hope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: CONSENT SEX IS SEXY, Canon Diverget, Deep Connection, F/M, Fuck 2x14 to 2x16, Hope Mikaelson Has Trust Issues, Landon want his girl to open up, Post: 2x13, Smut, Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/pseuds/Legacy4Hope
Summary: More so, Landon was in love with every part of the Tribrid, even the parts that irritated him, which is why he knew his one advantage-- she felt more deeply than she ever thought things through, which was ironic considering that she hated to express her feelings.ORLandon wants to experiment with Tantric sex, but Hope is uncomfortable with the idea and writes it off.Only Landon doesn't let her so easily.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Dare to Feel this With Me

Hope shook her head, her finger fiddling with the Mikaelson Crest necklace she wore around her neck, "That sounds ridiculous." She muttered with finality.

He tried not to visibly flinch at her blatant disregard. Instead, he shook his head disbelievingly and asked, "You want to explain why?" _Why did it sound ridiculous?_

She started tapping her foot, her fingers gripping the large pedant tighter, "Because!" She scoffed loudly without saying anything else. "Just because." Hope replied again in a softer tone, sighing heavily. "Because I just don't want to." She finally uttered some half-assed explanation and let go of her necklace, standing up from the bed with her toes pointed towards the door.

His lips pinched together. _Is she serious? God, why does she always act like this? I'm not asking her to jump through fire._ Landon jumped up, struggling to maintain his inside voice, "It sounds ridiculous, because you don't want to?" His disbelief was clear and his tone accusatory. _I simply think this could help build a better connection between us._ "That seems to be how it always is, Hope. Something being deemed as ridiculous if you don't agree with it," He let out a harsh breath and stared at her pointedly as if he was calling her out, "and, or if you're not 100% comfortable with it."

Hope jerked her head around, her eyes narrowing as she snapped "Are you seriously pressuring me to have sex?"

Landon's gaped, his eyes blinking rapidly in shock. _Did she just… She did not._ His facial features began to tighten as he stared at her. She was in her defensive stance, arms crossed, and jaw set with anger. _No, that's what she does._ Landon had to remind himself. _If she gets defensive, she'll do anything to gain the upper hand._ He narrowed his eyes back at her. _Even if it's spitting out lies._

(You should know that Hope and Landon are definitely not virgins. The two have actually had sex so many times. And though you wouldn't know it, minutes before this conversation, the heated Tribrid had actually been straddling his lap. But Landon had paused their make out and suggested that they try something called _Tantric_ sex. Weeks ago, he had researched online, spending hours searching for ways that he could try to connect with his girlfriend in a more meaningful way, mostly because she tended to refuse to communicate with him vocally. And here they are now: Hope acting defensive and actually accusing him of pressuring her for sex)

Despite the disbelief and irritation he felt, Landon simply smiled widely.

Hope watched her boyfriend carefully. The smile that stretched his cheeks looked odd. _Why is he smiling?_ She felt a hint of remorse. She knew that she shouldn't have accused him of that, but she felt suffocated. _And honestly, he pestered me. What did he expect? I'd react kindly?_ She scoffed inwardly, lifting her shoulders up slightly. _He should know me better than that. Then to push something on me and cage me in after._

She heard his loud laugh before she saw his movements. She stood alert when Landon suddenly stepped closer to her with a tight-lipped smirk on his face. He raised a challenging eyebrow. _Is he serious?_ Hope wanted to laugh. _He's trying to intimidate me. How adorable. Not gonna work, Kirby._ Hope stood her ground and simply raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow back. _Whatcha_ _gonna do?_

Landon came to a stop when his body became in direct contact with her chest. He wasn't foolish enough to think simply stepping closer to her was going to get her to back up against the door.

This was his girlfriend. This was Hope Mikaelson, the Tribrid, and nobody could stand their ground better than she. His smirk slipped off his face as he gripped her waist and pressed a bruising kiss against her mouth.

No, Landon wasn't stupid enough to use intimidation. He wasn't going to back her up against the wall and hope that she'd come to her damn senses. Nope.

He had something so much better in mind.

Something that would guarantee him results.

And just like he knew she would, his girlfriend responded eagerly. _You're so predictable sometimes, hun._ Landon smirked happily, his smirk only growing wider when she proceeded to open her mouth. _So predictable._ He darted his tongue inside her mouth quickly, something he knew she was fishing for and when she showed her appreciation by letting out a small moan, he actually had to stifle his grin. _Wow. She's actually falling for this. She probably even thinks I'm not even angry anymore._

Landon loved Hope. More so, he was **_in love_** with every part of the Tribrid, even the parts that irritated him, which is why he knew his one advantage-- she felt more deeply than she ever thought things through, which was ironic considering that she hated to express her feelings.

It didn't take Hope very long to want to go further. A simple squeeze of her butt and another graze of their tongues was all it took for Hope to lower her hands to his belt and start tugging. And though Landon was extremely turned on, he also felt vindicated. _Oh, look at that? Am I pressuring you? Do tell me to stop._ Was his only thought as Hope dropped his belt to the floor and stared up at him seductively while biting her bottom lip. _Oh, god. She's so sexy._ Okay, so he had another thought. And he knew what she wanted. Knew it with the way she was chewing on her lip, her eyes wide with excitement as she started unbuttoning his jeans. And it took all his willpower to not let her have what she wanted so badly, mostly because he wanted it just as badly.

But no, this wasn't about sex. This wasn't about pleasure. This wasn't about wanting to watch her beautiful lips envelop the head of his dick... _Oh, god. Please._ Landon groaned, shaking his head, as if his mind was fighting a battle with his dick _._ He grit his teeth and held Hope's wondering hand tightly. _No, this isn't about pleasure._ And it wasn't. It wasn't about his and it definitely wasn't about hers. _This is a lesson that she's gonna learn today, because I am sick and tired of her defensive nature towards me. And no amount of her sucking my dick is gonna change that._ Though, he still questioned that last part. Hope had some beautifully-sculpted lips and paired along with an eager tongue and her tendency to never get tired, sometimes it was enough to forget about their issues. Not to mention she had no gag-reflex, which allowed him to feel her throat constricting around his shaft. _Fuuck_. Landon actually wanted to complain about his own decision.

Except, he wasn't selfish… Maybe he was a little mean, considering what he was about to do to Hope, but he was not selfish. _And hey, she deserves this._ _I can't explain any other way. She refuses to let me._

"Hey, no." Landon muttered and pulled her up by her hand. He masked his plan with a believable grin, "You first. Get on the bed."

He watched as she shot him a baffled look. _Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself. Now get on the bed._ Okay, he didn't say that, but his stare expressed something similar. Hope simply shrugged and lifted her skirt up slightly. She slid her black tights down, her purple panties quickly following and stepped out of the thin pieces of fabric. Lacing her arms around his neck, Hope kissed him thoroughly. His eyes closed, his mouth opening under hers as he gently laid her down on the edge of the bed. Landon broke apart from her mouth and kissed down her exposed neck, frowning slightly. _Stupid shirt._ Her uniform shirt was clearly doing it's job and covering up her cleavage. Landon sighed and busied himself with sucking on her collarbone while he started to unbutton the white polo. Hope was moaning underneath his body. His teeth nipping at her neck prompted little content sighs and pants to escape. "Landon." Was all she whimpered.

He didn't bother to respond, or comply to her whimpers. _Just enjoy._ Once the buttons were undone, Landon showed his first genuine smile and pulled away from her neck, quickly burying his face into her prominent cleavage. _Ah, fuck. So warm. Soft._ Landon nipped and sucked at the warm skin, grinning as Hope's moans only seemed to grow louder. 

He felt her short legs wrap around his back. _Is she gonna?_ She answered his question when he felt her start to rub her heat up against his jeans. She was clearly stimulating her naked pussy. _Yeah, no. She's not getting herself off._ Landon's lips twitched in amusement as he slid down her body and got down on his knees.

Continuous, needy moans spilled from Hope's lips as he bunched up her skirt with his hand and lowered his head. She even took it upon herself to reach down and grip her own skirt, dragging the heavy fabric up so it couldn't possibly get in his way. Her thighs were widely spread and when Landon peeked his head up, he saw expectancy in Hope's excited eyes. _Yeah, I bet, baby. You expect me to do this, but if I wanna try something new, it's met with a shrug, or a hell no._ His eyes stared at her wet pussy, his mouth watering at the sight. _That's gonna change today._ He wasn't able to hold himself back much longer, because despite how annoyed he was, Hope's wetness called to him. Her juices dripping down her thighs were asking to get slurped up. And that's exactly what he did-- he attacked her wet mound with his tongue and mouth, licking up the juices that leaked from her gaping center.

He allowed himself to be greedy, thrusting his tongue inside her pussy. Hope screamed out and immediately arched her back. Landon gripped the outside of her thighs and kept a fast thrusting motion with his tongue, purposely bumping her swollen little clit with his nose to heighten her pleasure. He wasn't a master at sex,but researching and experimenting with Hope taught him a few things. Landon also knew her body very intimately, so that helped.

He soon felt Hope begin to grind urgently against his face, clearly chasing her release and that was his que--with hardened eyes, he swallowed and licked his lips before pulling away. Landon dropped her thighs and jumped up from the floor.

And Hope's frustrated, pained groan a second later was a delight to his ears.

Hope shifted her hips uncomfortably, feeling her pussy begin to pulse rapidly as if her heat was searching for his thick tongue, "What the hell, Landon?" She muttered as she sat up, "What the hell was that?" She complained again.

"Oh," Landon shrugged, as he leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms while making direct eye-contact with his aroused girlfriend, "I just decided that I don't want to." His tone was nonchalant as he moved to grab his belt from the floor.

She was confused, to say the least. "What do you mean you don't want to?" Landon's heart clenched when he thought he heard some hurt in her tone. 

He sighed softly. _Don't back down._ "Oh," Landon refastened his belt, pulling his shirt over it, "you were just taking longer than usual," He shrugged again and forced himself to stare into her baffled eyes, "and my mouth was becoming numb." He looked away when her mouth dropped. _Why should I have to put myself in discomfort to make her happy if she can't possibly find it in her to do the same?_ He reasoned.

In all actuality though, Landon was fibbing. He wasn't uncomfortable at all. He could never be uncomfortable with his tongue so deep inside her pussy, but his point was still valid. _We're in a relationship and I do everything I can to make her happy, even if it sounds ridiculous. Like her waking me up at 3am sometimes because she's horny._ He proceeded to roll his eyes at himself. _Okay, that isn't ridiculous and it's actually quite enjoyable, nor would I ever ask her to stop, but still… She disregards everything I want. Everything that would make me happy. I wanna try tantric sex. Can't she just try it because it'd make me happy?_

He peeked up at Hope and actually felt like an asshole. Her knees were clutched to her chest and she simply sat staring.

"Oh," Hope breathed. "Yeah, okay…" She murmured softly.

What else could she really do? _Landon has never done this before._ He never left her high and dry. _But he doesn't want to finish._ Hope's eyes became watery. She really didn't understand. _How could he just not want to? Just decide that? Doesn't my pleasure matter?_ She peeked at him through her knees and sighed. _What the hell? He's just standing there._

This was extremely hard for him, watching her like this. Legs pulled tightly to her chest, a distant and a defeated look on her face. She really couldn't rebut what he said. However, that was his point. Because saying that you don't want to do something is easy and it leaves the other person feeling defeated.

Landon finally sighed, "So, how does it feel?"

Hope looked up.

"To be disregarded? Like what you want doesn't matter to the person that is supposed to want your happiness?" Landon elaborated while stepping closer to the bed.

A look of sudden realization flashed in Hope's eyes. And she immediately felt angry, like she wanted to fight his question. Only she didn't bother to. What was the point? "It sucks." She muttered honestly with a scowl. _Since when did he grow a backbone? This isn't my Landon._

"Yeah, it does." Landon nodded his head and climbed on the mattress. "It really does."

Hope turned her neck to face him, "So, all of this," Her voice sounded pained, "was what?" She let out a scoff and asked condescendingly, "a lesson of some sort?"

At this point, the guy was drained. Her condescending voice didn't faze him in the least. "Yes, Hope." Landon sighed and rested a hand on her bare knee. "I want you to stop disregarding my feelings. I understand that Tantric sex might seem uncomfortable because being vulnerable isn't something you agree with," He spoke with understanding,"but I really want us to try it." Landon gave her a pointed stare, "It's something that I want for once. Something that would make me happy." He stressed the word happy.

Hope let out a sigh as she listened.

"I want us to build a deeper connection," Him staring so intensely into her eyes made her uncomfortable, but she forced herself to not jerk her head away. "Tantric sex could really progress that. I read so much information about it already." He explained gently, moving closer to wrap his arms around her stiff body.

Her muscles began to relax as she leaned into his opened arms. She thought about his words. _He does make a point_. Hope let out a disgruntled sigh. _He does try to do everything and anything to make me happy, and I don't do much for him._ Her features softened as she lightly gripped his hand, "Okay." She murmured softly.

Landon smiled, "Really?"

Hope shrugged, "How does it work?" Though, she already knew the answer. He told her already and his answer was why she freaked out.

He let out a sigh and kissed the side of her cheek, "Eye-contact." His response was firm, as if he knew she was going to react with an irritated sigh, which she did, "Lots of it. Synchronized breathing." His smile grew against her cheek as he murmured, "and specific positions that enforce more emotional intimacy." Landon stated matter of fact.

Hope leaned her head back against his chest and whined with a pout, "But I don't wanna."

However, Landon saw less reluctance in her eyes and he knew she was simply being dramatic. "Hey now." He laughed playfully while squeezing her, "What did we just get finished discussing?"

Hope didn't answer, but instead asked her own question, "When?"

Landon grinned widely, "Tomorrow."

"Kill me." She muttered in resignation, her shoulders sagging.

"Not until after tantra."

Hope rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her lips from twitching into a grin. _I must actually love him._

"But we can practice it right now." Landon suggested happily. "Turn around and sit crisscross applesauce." He chuckled at the kiddie-joke and lightly slapped her thighs, pressing his lips against the side of her cheek again.

She couldn't help but smile at his excitement. "Alright." Hope turned around and got into the position he wanted. "What now?"

"You're perfect." Landon simply stated, whispering lovingly while staring directly into her eyes. He raised his thumb and lightly ran the pad of it over her closed lips. "You're so beautiful, Hope." His voice was full of sincerity. Maybe that was why she turned her cheek and broke eye-contact. _I don't like this. I really don't like this, gah._

"Hey," He murmured gently, "Look at me. I know this is hard, but it will get easier." Landon promised while touching her chin, "Just trust me, baby. I'm only asking you to find it in you to trust me, okay?"

Hope swallowed tightly and closed her eyes, feeling a strong urge to abandon this awkward activity. Only she fought it, her ears instead listening intently to Landon's words. _Only trust me._ Could she do that? Could she trust him and focus on trusting others later?

She let out another sigh and turned her head back to face him, opening her eyes. _Okay, let's try this. Trust Landon, trust Landon_. She kept chanting in her mind as she forced her blue eyes to lock with Landon's gray-green ones. _Trust Landon._ Her teeth grit anxiously as he stared back at her with just as much intensity. _What if he somehow sees my whole life story?_ That was an absurd thought, but she couldn't help it. _What if he sees it and despises it?_ Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes as she thought one last thing: _What if he sees it, sees all the mistakes I made regarding my family? Sees that my mother's death was actually my fault and then decides he doesn't want to love me anymore?_

Yet despite her fears, Hope still sat staring at him, her eyes laced with uncertainty.

_Trust Landon._

And she attempted to, even as one lone tear slid down her cheek.

Hope still sat there, though her breathing became heavy.

_Trust Landon._


End file.
